Skylanders trap team adventure
by Ethancrossland
Summary: Its about an awesome adventure in the world's awesomest game Eva!
1. Chapter 1

I'm in my jammies and I'm playing my fave game Skylanders Trap Team with my friend, Josh. "Whosomwa!" I holler as I beat Sherdnaught and put a trap on the portal. "Whosomwa! Whosomwa! Whooooooosomwa! "Ethan you don't have to scream that stupid name over and over again." Josh complains. I don't listen. Instead, I push Josh's character, Flameslinger off a cliff. "Hey! What was that for?" He yells with surprise. But, instead of him dying he falls onto a platform and my character, Dark Snap Shot dies. "Ha ha ha!" He taunt's. "Jokes on yoooooou!" "Shut up." I say while punching him in the arm. "Hey, what's this place? I've never seen this place before." He looks on the screen and looks around. "Hmm..." He thinks out loud. "Is this a kind of element?" He says pointing to the picture on the crystal door. "I've never seen it before." I say, honest. We both turn our heads in strange angles, trying to figure out what it meant. "Hey! Can you see something... Behind the door... Moving?" He says while pausing. I hesitate, but look at the door. He's right! "What do we do?" He asks. Again, I hesitate. The symbol looked like a combination of a dark water type and a fire symbol. "Umm.. We should probably both go to it. I suggest. "Good idea." He says. We both walk to it. When we touch it, our characters start to glow. "Weird. They're not lightcore characters." I say. Then, the characters start to grow. They don't stop until they're about our size maybe a little bigger. And then they start to come to life. The one that used to be a lifeless dark snap shot gives a small smile. "C'mon." He says and puts a potion in my hand. "Drink half and let your other friend have half." I drink half and everything goes dark.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up under a tree, with a sore head and a pain in my hip. I walk forward and would have fallen off the island if a hand hadn't pulled me back up from my doom. "You almost fell. We have lost many Skylanders that way."The person says. I recognize him as Master Eon! He pulls me back up and leads me to a building where Dark Snap Shot, Flameslinger and Josh are. I'm happy to see them all but most happy to see Josh. Master Eon gives me a leather package. I open it to find a sword with all the elements on it: Fire, Water, Tech, Magic, Air, Undead, Life and Earth. "A hero like you may need this." Master Eon says with great trust and wisdom. "Bu-bu-but I'm not a hero." I say with a stutter. "I can't beat villains. I can't even beat my friend at Rubik's Race! I can't do anything!" "You got this far." Master Eon says. "And you've captured villains. I wouldn't call that nothing." I give him a honest stare and let out a sigh. "O.K. I'll do it." I say with power. I hold up my sword in the air and a eye-watering beam flies out. I'm transform from a normal kid to a knight with a leather strap, a jet-pack and a sachet, wearing leather clothes and sharp shoes. "Are you ready?" Master Eon asks us. Me and Josh gives a nod. A portal appears and the both of us are sucked in.


	3. Chapter 3

A strange world envelopes us as we 'step' out of the portal. Josh lands perfectly, while I do a huge face plant and suddenly my mouth is full of dirt. "Ew. Gross." I say as I shovel the dirt out of my mouth. A small mole person with a cane stands in front of us. "Hi. My name is Buzz. I'll help you capture all the villains. Follow me." He walks away and we follow him. He leads us to a bunch of giant turtles. At the sight of us they hide into their shells. "To get past the bridge you'll have to push them." Buzz says. Me and Josh push the turtle with all our strength and manage to push the turtle out of the way. The turtle lands into the water with a splash. All of us walk across the bridge. There's a wall in the way of the other bridge. Josh finds a big barrel looking thing and sees the button on the side. He presses the button and a wave of water flies straight into the wall. Hot water. "Ouch!" I yelp as the water hits me. The water leaves my skin super red. "LOLOLOLOLOLOL!" Josh screams out and doubles over with laughter."Not very funny." I say between my teeth.


End file.
